


A Game of Tag

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: A Force of Two [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Finn and Rey need more cute moments like this, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Romance, Romantic Fluff, So yeah, Tag, basically there is no first order or resistance, they just meet by chance without explanation, they live on Yavin 4 for some reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: Finn teaches Rey how to play tag. She's a little aggressive at it.





	A Game of Tag

**Author's Note:**

> This little ficlet was inspired from a Finnrey edit that I made a month ago. It was funny just as a picture, but later, I realised that it would be ten times more hilarious if I turned it into a story. 
> 
> Don't ask me why they're on Yavin 4 because that just kind of happened as I wrote this story.

* * *

 

"Rey, have you ever played tag before?"

"You mean that game where you chase people around and try to catch them?

"Yeah."

"No. I was a little too busy trying to survive on a daily basis, Finn. And running takes up a lot of energy. Jakku was a hot planet, so if I went around chasing people, it would have just made things worse."

Finn laughed and nudged his friend's shoulder. "Well, yeah, but you're not on Jaaku anymore. You're on an entirely different planet that's more green and a lot less hot."

"No, thank you."

"Come on, Rey. Where's your sense of fun?"

She bristled. "I'm plenty fun. I just think that tag is silly."

Finn frowned and was about to to assure her that tag was not silly, but another idea came to him. He smirked and whispered in her ear, "Are you afraid you'd lose?"

That had the discerned affect. She gave him an annoyed glare and put her hands on her hips. "Excuse me?"

"You can say that you're afraid to get your butt kicked by me. I won't laugh at you, Rey. I mean, I **do** have a lot more stamina now and I can run a lot faster than when you met me. Plus, your legs are shorter than mine, so you'd be at a huge disadvantage-"

Rey grabbed Finn by the the front of his shirt and growled. "So you think that just because you're a faster runner with longer legs that you can outrun me?"

"Aren't you?" He raised an eyebrow mockingly.

"No, and I'm going to prove your cocky ass wrong. We'll play tag and when I beat you, you'll owe me a huge apology."

"Talk is cheap. Are we gonna do this or what?"

She grunted and let go of his shirt by pushing him forward as she stood up. "Let's go."

"Alright, then. Follow me." Finn began walking without looking back to see if she was behind because he already knew that she was. His reverse psychology worked perfectly and now, she wanted to play tag with him. Perhaps he was acting silly and childish, but Finn just wanted Rey to experience something new for herself. Yeah, she likely won't be having a lot of fun with the game now, but he was certain that he could bring a smile to her face.

They walked away from the base so no one would see them, coming to one of the old, ruined temples on Yavin 4. The building was so large on the inside and they were many large pieces of the building that had broken off and fallen all over the place that it would be perfect for their little game.

"Okay, this looks great."

"Hm," was the only response he got from Rey.

"Alright, now the object of this game is to reach base while the person who looks for you is away from it." Finn glanced around and his eyes rested on a boulder nearby the entrance to the temple. "This will be base. I'll stand here with my back to you while you go hide somewhere else while I count to...twenty. That should be ample time for you to find a good hiding place."

"No. I'll do the counting, you go hide."

That took him by surprise. "Are you sure? I figured you'd want _me_ to do it."

"Mm-mm. I want to be the one who's doing the finding because I want you to feel sorry you ever said that you could beat me." The look on her face was almost hungry and Finn felt a small rush of arousal go through him.

"We'll see," was his nonchalant reply. "Go ahead and start counting and I'll hide."

Rey turned to the boulder and set her staff against it. "One...two...three...four."

With that, Finn rushed off and took a good look at his surroundings to locate a good place to hide while Rey counted. He quickly found an area that was the perfect spot and he ducked out of sight. 

Once Rey stopped counting, Finn kept as silent as a mouse, taking care to keep his breathing light and listening for Rey's footsteps. The problem was, she was also very quiet. He chanced a glance at the base where she'd counted and there was no Rey in sight.

Finn decided to wait for a full minute before going. Rey probably wouldn't have expected him to hole up in a place so close to base because if he did, she would've stayed out of sight, but close enough to reach him and tag him.

The minute was up and Finn looked towards the Boulder again. Rey was still gone. Perhaps she thought that he was farther away than he really was. 

"I'll just have to chance it," he murmured and the moment he stood up, he rushed to the boulder. Then, to his surprise, Rey flanked him and lurched forward, tackling him. Both fell to the ground in a tangled heap of limbs.

Finn started protesting and glared up at Rey as she rolled on top of him, positioning her legs around his waist, trapping him beneath her. "Hey! How did you know where I was?"

"You breathe too hard, Finn. It was like finding a baby with his rattle." A smirk was on her face and she placed both hands on either side of his chest. "You lost, my friend. I guess these tiny legs of mine are much better than yours, after all."

"Maybe. Maybe not. I think you cheated and watched me when I was hiding, though."

Rey gasped and smacked him on the chest. "You jerk! Are you that embarrassed of being beaten?"

He didn't answer that. Instead, he said, "Best two out of three?"

The girl growled and gave him a dangerous glare. "Oh, when I'm finished with you, Finn, I will-"

He interrupted her by pushing his lips up to hers and kissing her softly. Rey moaned and her fingers curled into his shirt, the anger fadding away like the steam from a pot once the lid is removed. For a moment, they lie there, kissing tenderly, exploring each other's lips, hands touching flushed skin. 

Then they had to pull back and breathe again. 

"You're amazingly hot when you're angry," Finn said with a smile, looking up at her like she was an angel.

Rey's cheeks turned bright pink and she chuckled. "That's what you say after kissing me? You really know how to make a girl fluster, Finn." 

"You're the only girl I want to make fluster," he replied, fingers grazing her cheek.

"So, was this a plot just so you could kiss me? Make me angry and hope that I'd retaliate?"

"Mm, you could say that, yes. But since you **are** kind of predictable, it was pretty easy to accomplish."

Rey's eyes flashed again. "Listen, you-"

Finn's mouth pressed against hers again and the words she'd been about to say died on her lips.

 


End file.
